The invention is directed to an apparatus for anchoring or stabilizing pipelines located in lakes, rivers, swamps and perma-frost, or where varying temperature and pressure conditions of the ground require the pipeline to be made fast.
It is known to use pipeline anchoring arrangements consisting of a variety of anchors and fastening elements which are fixably secured to the anchors and then to the pipeline so that the latter is rigidly fastened and prevented from any upward or downward displacement. Various types of anchors have included reinforced concrete coatings which can be molded in place, set on, bolted on, or held by auger-type anchors into the soil. A variety of forces are at work when pipelines are laid in such areas. Expansion and contraction may take place by changes in pipeline temperature or pressure which alters pipeline length and places considerable stress upon anchoring arrangements. In addition, consideration must be given to bouyancy forces existing as the pipe will tend to be urged upwardly when totally submerged in water, depending, of course, upon the fluid being carried by the pipeline.